


Forever a Nighmare

by broken_sunshine



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Stillbirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 03:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12472800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Amelia and April talk about their dead sons.





	Forever a Nighmare

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own GA or the characters.

Amelia was tired. She had just been in surgery for eighteen hours only for the kid to die. He was only three. She couldn't stop crying. Amelia was grateful that Alex was the one telling the parents and not her. She was in a on-call room crying in the dark when the door opened. "Amelia?" She looked up and saw April. Amelia was shocked to see she was crying. 

"What's wrong with you?" Amelia asks her. 

April walks over and sits by her. "I was thinking about Samuel. He should be three. It never gets better does it?" 

"No." She shakes her head. "It's a nightmare that goes on forever."

"I have no idea how we go on." April confesses, "I sometimes feel like giving in." 

Amelia reaches over and squeezes her hand. "Me too." 

"We should talk more." April tells her.

"We should." Amelia agrees. She meant it.


End file.
